Red Crimson Rising- Character Backstory Pt2
by lopezalopez8999
Summary: We delve into the backstory of Ali Crimson- A fearsome Huntress with a deadly reputation.


p style="margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Snow falling and gleaming on the ground in the winter sunlight, animals trying to eat whatever is left of the vegetation on the cold and barren wasteland. Winter could be a harsh place for the unwary while hunting in the north. It was also a special place for certain Grimm who thrive in the cold. Oshi, a type of Grimm with hulking bodies covered in fur, armor that protected their vulnerable underside and giant horns that spanned seven feet with razor sharp edges and a pointed tip that live in the colder regions of Remnant have started to migrate south near Vale during the sudden and unexpected winter that the city was experiencing. This caused a problem with the citizens in Vale who traveled outside the city, people started going missing when the Oshi started invading./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Huntsman and Huntresses were called to take care of the Oshi before Vale had more civilian casualties. They put forth little to no effort in taking care of the problem, but realized that there was a bigger problem at hand. Intel had gathered that the Oshi were being led to Vale, but by who, no one knew./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"One day, during a routine extermination mission of the Oshi was taking place, a famous husband and wife Hunter and Huntress were put on duty. Koku Shibyo, the male, and Kirari Crimson, the female were hunting the source of where the Oshi were being sent from. They had decided to take their daughter Ali Crimson./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Ali Crimson looked exactly like her mother, except her hair, which was jet black. She excelled in basic training programs that made her very confident in her abilities and made a name for herself at such a young age./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"While on the mission, the family were blindsided by hordes of Oshi that seemed to be running toward the direction of Vale. Both Koki and Kirari were taken aback by the sheer number and force of the sudden attack and tried to launch a counter measure against them. Unfortunately Koki lost his life in the fight, he had died a warrior's death after killing two hundred Oshi before being trampled to death. Kirari and Ali, with no time to react to what just happened to Koki, retreated while they waited for the backup to arrive. Before the backup arrived, they found themselves cornered by hundreds of Oshi; their breath coming in heaves and growls./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Fearing that she may lose another parent, Ali showed her true colors. A fierce aura surrounded her body that seemingly increased her speed exponentially, however, it wasn't her speed that increased, it was time that had slowed down. Down to a standstill. Finding and using her father's sword, she sliced and diced her way through the Oshi with little trouble. Amazed, her mother Kirari enrolled her in an academy for advanced huntresses' to better learn and use their abilities in battle./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Of course Ali excelled at all of her exercises, leaving the rest of the students in the dust, which in turn gave her a cocky and an over confidence in her abilities. As a result of her genius, she graduated early from the academy and was quickly recruited by her mother to join the special ops group called The Shinook the she worked in and work together with her daughter./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"During a mission that revolved in investigating a secret group that The Shinook called "The Shadow," both Ali and her mother were surrounded by enemy troops armed with the latest in weapons technology. Wanting to show her mother about what she learned in the academy, and her natural genius, Ali decided to try and kill all of their enemies in one fell swoop. Kirari thought that was a horrible idea since they were supposed to work as a team to ensure that the mission was a success. Ali had learned a plethora of new abilities that revolved around her time stopping semblance. Unfortunately for Ali, while she learned how to use her abilities, she never learned how to control them. She lost control when she was trying to kill as many troops as possible./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Knowing that Ali might hurt herself in trying to showoff, Kirari tried to intervene in hopes of saving her daughter, but was ultimately struck down, which caused Ali to immediately stop. She ran to her mother, a heavy feeling in her gut and heart. Kirari was severely injured by Ali's actions, Ali was stricken violently with shame as she checked her mother's injuries. Kirari's leg was beyond repair as Ali tried fixing it with her Aura, the only solution was to rid Kirari of the damaged leg in order for her to survive./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"After the incident, Ali decided to become a Freelancer, in which she became very well known for her many successful missions and powerful aura, after tending to her now immobile mother. As a way of wishing her luck, her mother gave her a scarf, in which Ali wraps around her face to hide her shame. Carrying her odachi, she moves forward toward an uncertain future./p 


End file.
